Lonely Lion
by rainbowgarbage
Summary: Darius is is up late at night; his thoughts just refuse to let him go to sleep, so he turns his thoughts to you.


The cold soft silence of night filled the room as time froze in a long-lasting moment. The only noise was the soft thrum of the air conditioning, which sounded like thunder in the silence. The only light source in the room was the digital clock, which seemed like lightning in the darkness. The only thoughts on Darius's mind were those of confusing questions, which felt new and daunting to the lonely feline.

Darius's eyes were wide open, and he was the only witness to one of life's rare quiet moments. He layed there on his bed after a night of guilty pleasure. Questions kept flowing in and out of his mind. Questions about his future. Questions about his parents. Questions about his past relationships.

This was part of the constant cycle that had been going on in Darius's mind for the last few hours. He'd feel overwhelmingly lonely thinking about these things, then he'd immediatley feel silly. Darius was holding a very important package after all, one that should be helping him in this empty night. It was you.

You slept soundly, completely unaware of the lion occasionaly tightening and loosening his grip on your waste. You were physicaly and mentaly exausted from the special and romantic night you had with your guilty crush.

Darius would then feel very silly for feeling lonely; you were honestly the best company he'd ever had. But then he would ask more questions, ones that he'd never dare say out loud: Is this ok? Is he about to wake up? Should I make him breakfest tommorow? Will he want to stay here tommorow? Ever? Will he try to avoid me from now on? And the emotions came back with the cascade of questions; he felt responsible, hurt, and very sad.

Darius's thoughts would then go back to more pressing matters, stuff about his parents, his future, things of the sort, and the cycle continued. It was more and more vicious and pressing with each turn. He had been awake for quite a while playing this same song and dance.

It was a bit strange, really. Darius had no buissness to feel so hopeless and lonely. Darius had tons of friends that could give him what he wants, if he ever felt alone he would just call one of them so he could have a good time. His income was pretty extravagent, and that's without the money he gets from his parents, so he really shouldn't feel so scared about the future. His whole life was honestly pretty great. And yet here was this feeling, one of emptines and depression, that could apperently never be appeased. It's something he never lets come out, it could damage his allure after all. That feeling has always been fine in the back of his mind, so why was it coming out now?

Darius was getting tired of this. His eyes were exausted and his brain was too. He tried again to calm his bad feelings, to push them down, to _keep_ them down. That also gave way to thinking about an idea, one that was tugging at the back of his mind all this time for some reason. He had many pictures of his friends's body parts, he considers it a collection of sorts. The only picture he was missing was that of yours.

Darius let go of you gently, as to not wake you, and quickly sprang into action. He immediately turned around and grabed his phone. There were very quickly now two light sources in the room. As Darius was messing with his phone with one hand, he gently and expertly revealed your sleeping body from the blankets covering you without so much as a noise from you.

His eyes immediatley scanned your body and locked on to the treasure he was looking for. He ran his fingers over your body, and tugged on the thin fabric separating an important piece of male anatomy from the outside world. You did not make a sound. Darius pointed his camera in the small tent he had created with his fingers and the smelly piece of fabric. _Snap!_

As quickly as he could, his fingers tapped on his phone until the screen showed him a menu with your contact information on it, The light from the screan shined on him in an ungodly manner. His eyes were narrow and predatory. He tapped on the silouette of a man under your name, he was getting ready to change your icon and complete his colection of men's junk. His finger hovered over the picture of your dick. The fingered stayed there silently and obediantley. It was very still... Everything was suddenly very still.

You were very quiet, unaware of anything.

His finger started to shake...

Darius's expression suddenly changed to one that was unreadable. He put his phone down with a little more force than he meant to, and quietly sat up and put his hands around his knees in an upright fetal position. The questions that had engulfed the sad lonely lion came back at full force, and this time he was completely unprepared.

"Should I really do this?" He looked down at his phone.

"Will he like this?" His hands tightened around his legs.

"Does he really like me? " His grip on his legs became a matter of life and death.

"Should I change?" The darkness was all knowing.

"Should I be better?" The silence was deafening.

"Can I be better?" His thoughts were unrelenting.

They were screaming: Why am I like this Why am I like this Why am I like this Why am I, I...

Darius froze at those last thoughts. He took a deep breath in... He let it out. He did that again... His thoughts were calming down now, and the pressure he put on his legs were starting to release, but he still stared at his feet with un moving eyes.

Darius took one last shaky deep breath and sluggishly forced his arms to move again. He tried to locate his phone that he tossed against the sheets, which was hard to do since he threw it screen-down so he was back down to one light source. He happened to look over at you once his phone was in hand, and noticed you were shivering.

It was a bit subtle, but the discomfort was definitely there. Darius turned to you slowly, not wanting to get you closer to waking up, and carefully pulled the sheets back over your sleeping body. He looked at your face, staring intently at the back of your head as he tried to take in all the details of the side of your face.

When Darius looked back down at his phone, he saw that he had accidentally put an unrelated picture for your profile, it was a blurry picture pink tree. He sighed out loud, then looked back at the person who was sleeping beside him. The guy who always encouraged him to be a little better. The guy who always wanted to know a little more about him. The guy who stayed with him overnight at a dingy hospital sleeping on his stomach. The guy who wanted to be held by the most sleezy animal on campus. The guy who... _liked_ him, even when Darius knew he was being a pervert.

Darius was surprised to find a smile slowly growing on his face; he quickly put his hand up to his mouth in surprise, failing to cover up the grin that just got a little bit bigger. He looked back down at his phone, at the picture he accidently put for your icon, and he looked at your face again.

Darius opened up the camera on his phone again.

 _Snap!_

...

His deeds done, and his eyes heavy, Darius put down his phone facup on the nightstand without turning it off and layed back down next to you. He wraped his arms back around his package that made him feel a lot less lonely now, and seemed to repel the insomnia he was previously experiencing. He sat quietly in the eternal moment provided to him. The soft silence of the night consumed his thoughts, as they were now calm and easy to appease. His breathing soon became as slow as yours, as you both layed there in life's quiet moment.

His phone had the same page that had all your contact information, except for one crucial difference. The icon image under your name was now a photo of your sleeping face.

The phone's light dimmed, making the moment much more intimate and calm, though there were no witnesses this time. Darius was fast asleep; he was not as alone as he was just a few minutes before.


End file.
